starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II introduction
StarCraft II is the sequel to StarCraft: Brood War. It takes place four years after the previous war.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War The began with the evacuation of Aiur by the protoss, using a warp gate to travel to Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. A number of protoss were left behind, however.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map ArchivesGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Meanwhile, the zerg civil war raged between factions led by Sarah Kerrigan and Daggoth, who had created a second Overmind on Char.Sarah Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Kerrigan took control of Matriarch Raszagal, and through her used the protoss to support her side of the war.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force entered the Koprulu sector, conquered the Terran Dominion,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and captured the Overmind with the help the psi disrupterBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. but not without the loss of Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov, betrayed by Kerrigan's enigmatic minion Samir Duran.Samir Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Alexei Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" Gerard DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The protoss also became embroiled in a civil war against the dark archon terrorist, Ulrezaj, who aimed to destroy the Khalai refugees who sought shelter on Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Kerrigan manipulated the Dark Templar into slaying the second Overmind,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. and destroying the cerebrates, placing the Swarm under her complete control.Duran: "My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The Brood War ended with a massive battle over Char, with Kerrigan emerging as the winner. However, Duran had vanished.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. The United Earth Directorate fleet was nearly destroyed, with only remnants remaining in the sector.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Kerrigan didn't follow up on her victories, fearing a great threat coming...And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The Protoss of Shakuras Since the Brood War, the Khalai have had a hard time accepting the Dark Templar, and the protoss have begun devolving back into their tribal states. Hierarch Artanis has been trying to merge the two halves of protoss society together and prevent the slide into tribalism. The name of Raszagal has been invoked more than once in an effort to keep the peace. The protoss have been studying the xel'naga technology on Shakuras, making many technological developments for continuing the war with the zerg. They formed the Protoss Protectorate, a region of space that contains worlds held by the protoss. Meanwhile, many protoss have been left behind on colony worlds, and have become fanatics.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 Events Artanis, Praetor Taldarin and Jim Raynor traveled to Braxis to right a grievous wrong, the reanimation of Alexei Stukov, who was infested as a result of his resurrection at the hands of cerebrate Kaloth. The combined protoss/terran forces defeated the combination of terran and zerg forces and administered a nanotech serum to Stukov, curing his condition. Afterward, the protoss purified Braxis.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. The protoss have on occasion resumed open warfare with the Zerg Swarm and Arcturus Mengsk's Terran Dominion; namely to compete for a xel'naga temple on the planet Artika. The protoss won the battle.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The protoss, working with Jim Raynor, also engaged in conflict with the zerg on the world of Urona Sigma.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). In 2503, a Dark Templar warband led by Prelate Azimar did battle with a powerful entity, which had been partially freed from its xel'naga-crafted prison. The warband only seemed to succeed at freeing it entirely.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. That same year, a protoss team sought out the colossus.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. Terran Factions Dominion-Kel-Morian Combine Actions The Kel-Morian Combine focused on building up its commercial empire. The rise of the Dominion caused concern among the Combine's leaders over the safety of their far-flung mining operations. Nonetheless, they were intent on claiming more worlds for plunder.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Moria. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. In an attempt to "simplify" relations, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk sent ghosts to kill Victor Kachinsky. The Combine's response was angry but reserved, as it was in no place to mount any sort of military retaliation. Kelanis Guildmaster Abraham Kachinsky made a speech about working toward peace with the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Kel-Morian prospectors found that minerals on Mar Sara had acquired unique properties due to the protoss bombardment. Shortly thereafter, the Combine staked a claim to mining and salvage rights over the Sara system. In 2502, independent and indentured contractors began strip-mining both Mar Sara and Chau Sara of their resources.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. :Later that year the Dominion intimidated the Kel-Morian Combine into taking control of certain secret sits on Mar Sara. :*Thor pilot Sandin Forst and companions Rieff and Garth attempted a heist of the ruined Jacobs Installation on Mar Sara. Forst successfully recovered valuable ardeon crystals, but was infected by zerg spores that have bonded with them.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. By 2503 the two terran factions were clashing on worlds such as Roxara's moon.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. The Combine and Dominion could still cooperate. In 2504 the Players' Club pirates tried to sabotage a Kel-Morian operation at Chanuk. The Kel-Morians were supported by the Dominion, which had its own clashes with the pirates. The battle was eventually won by the abandoned miners, with help from a lone Dominion marauder.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (October 20, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-20. Dominion-Umojan Protectorate/Shadowblade Conflict The Umojan Protectorate remained ideologically opposed to the Dominion and was widely considered a safe haven for individuals seeking refuge from persecution by Mengsk's forces. Cognizant of this fact, the Dominion took measures to undermine the sovereignty of Umoja and its affiliated worlds by imposing trade embargoes and making assassination attempts against dissidents pursuing asylum in Protectorate territory. The Umojan Ruling Council was fully aware of the Dominion's unparalleled military might and embarked on a covert route to uphold its independence. The Protectorate funneled resources into advanced technological research, established a far-reaching network of anti-Dominion separatists, and stationed elite espionage agents throughout the sector to keep tabs on the Dominion. The Ruling Council's members debated whether or not the Dominion would ever make more forceful moves against Umoja or its allies. Regardless, they unanimously agreed to continue their subversive activities and were prepared to take any action necessary to preserve the freedom of Umoja and other Protectorate worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. , political opponent]] The Umojan Protectorate clashed with the Dominion over its after former Dominion senator Corbin Phash lost his psychic son, Colin, to the Academy.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Eventually Corbin freed his son from the Academy. ]] The Dominion has worked to improve its military through initiatives such as the Thor Project.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. In 2503,September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. the Umojans conducted an intelligence operation at the Simonson Munitions Factory, learning the secrets of the Odin. As the Umojans made their escape, they planted evidence blaming the incident on the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. The Protectorate joined forces with the renegade Project Shadowblade, rogue elements within the Dominion and Michael Liberty in an effort to overthrow Arcturus Mengsk. The plot failed, however.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Raynor's Raiders and the Dominion Following his betrayal by Kerrigan, Raynor swore to kill her.'''Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. He maintained a relationship of some kind with the protoss, visiting them on Shakuras brieflyBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. and cooperating with them on a mission to right a grievous wrong on Braxis, the reanimation and infestation of Alexei Stukov. Raynor was successful in this mission.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Since then, Raynor's Raiders became public enemy number one to the Dominion. Mengsk used the media and propaganda to marginalize his efforts.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-10-18. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-19.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Arcturus Mengsk. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Raynor's Raiders instigated open rebellion across six separate worlds and stole vast amounts of Dominion weapons and hardware. Mengsk spent trillionsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. on keeping them constantly hunted and harried, denying them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Raynor networked and struck alliances with numerous anti-Dominion factions, including the Kel-Morian Combine, even spending time on Moria and meeting their leaders. However, he didn't remain and made efforts to cover his tracks.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). They hid out on zerg-infested worlds by keeping a low profile.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). ]] Meanwhile, the Dominion's chief of internal security Tamsen Cauley recruited his old outlaw employees and foes, the War Pigs, as part of a secret plan to eliminate them. He tasked them with finding and killing Jim Raynor, an act which he believed would mark his ascension. Then he would use his secret Cerberus Program troops to eliminate the War Pigs.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs traveled to Moria in order to collect information on Raynor, only to be attacked by the Kel-Morian Combine. They fled, and the Cerberus Program troops, led by Lars Trakken assigned to follow them, also landed on Moria and asked similar questions in a much more "aggressive" fashion before moving off to follow the War Pigs. As Raynor took shelter on zerg-infested worlds, the War Pigs encountered a team of Dark Templar friendly to him. The Dark Templar read their minds and warned them not to interfere with Raynor.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor's Raiders hid in an underwater cave on the zerg-infested Urona Sigma.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The protoss believed the fight against the zerg there was hopeless, so Dark Templar trio arrived there to warn him about an impending purification operationFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). as well as the attack by the War Pigs. of Urona Sigma]] The arrival of the War Pigs stalled the Raiders' departure. The lead War Pig, Cole Hickson, was an old friend of Raynor, who trusted him, but Hickson had been modified by neural resocialization to assassinate Raynor on the orders of Tamsen Cauley. Hickson's first attempt failed due to the zerg discovering the Raiders' hideout, but this enabled him to escape, and separated Raynor from his dropships. Simultaneous attacks by the Cerberus Program cut the War Pigs off from their own transport vessel. Raynor managed to subdue Hickson when the latter tried to kill him again, but Raynor and the War Pigs found themselves stranded on Urona Sigma as the purification operation began. Lars Trakken, consumed by hatred of Hickson, brought a dropship down to the surface along with a team of Cerberus troops intending to personally oversee the death of Hickson. However, he was distracted, enabling Raynor and the War Pigs to get the upper hand, steal his dropship, and escape.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1''' (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Zerg In the years since the Brood War, the zerg remained ominously silent, despite having more power than any other faction in the Sector. Kerrigan's forces ensured that no scouts have returned alive with information about her plans. Kerrigan worked on an advanced infested terran project,Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. by 2503Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. culminating in the creation of a general and consort, Ethan Stewart. Kerrigan's forces remained on Aiur, although in a relatively "quiet" state, and spread to other worlds, gathering more genetic strains for the Swarm. Kerrigan's genetic machinations resulted in the creation of the new queen strain, which is itself capable of manipulating the genetic patterns of its "offspring".2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Kerrigan conducted experiments to create new strains, such as the banelingDayton, Cameron. "Broken Wide." (March 5, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Broken Wide Accessed 2010-03-05. by 2503. Secrets Revealed Zeratul's Journeys :Main article: The Reckoning Dark Prelate Zeratul was instrumental in Kerrigan's victory over the Overmind. She had kidnapped Raszagal, to ensure his cooperation, forcing his Dark Templar warriors to slay the Overmind.'''Zeratul: "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." Kerrigan: "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Refusing to turn Raszagal over, Kerrigan was surprised when Zeratul counter-abducted her, and began a massive search of Char to reacquire the Matriarch. Zeratul had hidden her in a stasis cell, but Kerrigan's forces discovered them and laid waste to the protoss forces. Zeratul, in a desperate attempt to break Kerrigan's hold over Raszagal, slew his own Matriarch. Raszagal told him she would grant her power to him before dying. Kerrigan, surprised by this display,Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. allowed Zeratul to leave with his pain.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. :Main article: Dark Origin Due to the chaos surrounding the battles between the protoss and zerg on and over Char, Zeratul drifted away from Char and stumbled upon a dark moon. Noticing protoss energies, he descended with a small warband to investigate, only to discover a chilling secret: a protoss/zerg hybridization experiment masterminded by Samir Duran without Kerrigan's knowledge. (According to the preserver Zamara, Duran's experiments were a "perversion" of the natural life cycle of the xel'naga.) Zeratul was unable to tell anyone else what he had seen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Zeratul paid a brief visit to Shakuras before vanishing.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. He spent four years searching for clues behind Duran's mystery and feeling sorry for himself. The Dark Templar Saga , the Heir Apparent]] Sometime after the War of Vengeance, the dark archon Ulrezaj, a terrorist against the Khalai protoss, pressed forth in a campaign to exterminate the preservers, a branch of Khalai who held the memories of all Khalai. His forces eventually slew all preservers on Shakuras. Zamara, one such preserver, was being transported by carrier near the dead world of Nemaka when it was attacked by Ulrezaj's assassins. Zamara was put into an escape pod and launched, but the pod was shot down and crashed into a xel'naga temple on Memaka. Believing Zamara to be dead, the assassin left the job unfinished. Zamara, bleeding to death, used the temple's stasis function to preserve her life until she could be hopefully rescued by a protoss. Arcturus Mengsk brought his son Valerian into a hidden position of power within the Dominion.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. As the next war approached, more xel'naga artifacts appeared throughout the Koprulu Sector. This drew the interest of Valerian Mengsk, a budding archaeologist. He hired another archaeologist, Jake Ramsey, to investigate a temple found on Nemaka, along with a "protector", R. M. Dahl. Within the Temple, Ramsey made shocking contact with the protoss; a dying preserver named Zamara implanted her mind within his. She told him she had a dread secret that she had to bring back to her people, and even the death of her body would not stop her from carrying out her mission. Ramsey and Dahl were both imprisoned by Dominion forces, and it was only through strange circumstances that they were freed. Mistrusting Valerian Mengsk, the two fled to the only man Dahl trusted, crime lord and ex-mercenary Ethan Stewart. Unfortunately, Stewart also betrayed them, resulting in Dahl shooting him and the fugitive duo fleeing again. Ramsey, drawing upon his new knowledge of protoss psionics, distracted his opponents with a psychic connection. However, this "attack" drew the attention of both Sarah Kerrigan, and the dark archon Ulrezaj. The former sent minions to Stewart's former base of operations, and found him undergoing surgery. He was abducted and converted to Kerrigan's cause. In addition to serving her as a warrior and consort, he could also tell her about the preserver in Ramsey's mind. The fugitives fled to Aiur, looking for mysterious technology under Zamara's guidance. They were all surprised at what they found there; a world flooded with zerg, and protoss survivors, calling themselves the Shel'na Kryhas and the Tal'darim. The fugitives took shelter with the Shel'na Kryhas, but the Tal'darim, unknowing servitors of Ulrezaj, opposed them. Discovering several dark secrets in the Tal'darim's lair, such as mysterious psionic creatures in vats, the Shel'na Kryhas and fugitives found themselves in a midst of battle between Ethan Stewart, Valerian Mengsk and Ulrezaj himself, all interested in the preserver in Ramsey's head. The fugitives managed to escape from Aiur to Shakuras, using a warp gate, and leaving behind dead friends and angry enemies. The gate guards at Shakuras were surprised and disturbed by the opening of the gate and redirected it. While several Tal'darim and Rosemary Dahl emerged at Shakuras, Jake Ramsey and Zamara ended up on an unidentified world. They located Zeratul, intending to ask him for help, only to find him soul-sick. Ramsey and Zamara convinced him to throw off his lethargy, after which they traded information. Zamara revealed the life cycle of the xel'naga, while Zeratul told what he knew of Samir Duran and the hybrids. Zamara said that Duran's experiments were a "perversion" of the xel'naga's natural cycle, and the resulting hybrids would not be xel'naga. Zeratul brought them to Ehlna, a Nerazim sanctuary moon, which held a shrine where Zamara could be separated from Ramsey. While there, they encountered a Dahl and a small force led by Executor Selendis, who had come there looking for them. Zeratul did not remain, instead seeking out a fresh xel'naga temple at Pegasus and following the emerging energy creature, which converged with numerous others and created a wormhole with a mysterious planet at the other end. Zeratul traveled there. The forces seeking Ramsey – Ethan Stewart's zerg, Ulrezaj and Valerian Mengsk's Terran Dominion forces, also arrived. A massive battle erupted, with Ulrezaj on the winning side, until Zamara, now in a khaydarin crystal, used the moon's unique energies to seal Ulrezaj in the crystal with her. The Dominion won the battle, and Stewart was killed. The Dominion took control of the site, taking Ramsey and Dahl captive, along with some of the treasures. However, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk had donated the force to Valerian and, cheated of the preserver, insisted on using his minions to drain Ramsey's brain of information, which would cripple him. Valerian and his ghost servant, Devon Starke, came up with a plan to keep Ramsey safe, but it involved sacrificing Starke to the emperor.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Final Moves: The Dominion, Jim Raynor, and the Artifacts The Dominion was actively seeking alien artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. This put great stress on legitimate scientific organizations like the Moebius Foundation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Outlaws (in English). 2010 The Foundation, led by Doctor Emil NarudBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. and secretly owned by Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk, intended to collect a series of five artifacts, which they could use to restore Kerrigan to her human form.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Mengsk devised a complex plan to move against Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Key was Tychus Findlay. He was released from cryonic imprisonment and sealed into a marine suit, giving him a semblance of freedom.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. In 2504April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Dominion annexed the formerly Kel-Morian Combine-controlled world of Mar Sara. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor had traveled there to reflect on old memories.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Old Rivals Zeratul searched for xel'naga prophecies on Ulaan, now infested by the zerg. Several hydralisks attacked him, but Zeratul slew them, when Kerrigan appeared. She had been waiting for Zeratul to appear there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. Zeratul collected three artifacts containing prophecies and made his escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. The Prophecy Revealed represents the end of all life]] Zeratul brought the prophecy to Zhakul, intending to consult the three preservers there. The Zhakul Guardians were corrupted however by Maar, a powerful hybrid who was draining the preservers for their energy. Zeratul's forces destroyed the guardians, slaying Maar and freeing the preservers. Their information suggested the Overmind held the knowledge Zeratul sought.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul headed to Aiur, seeking the site of the Overmind's death. While attempting to access memories stored in the being's cortex, he was confronted by the spirit of Tassadar. Claiming he had never tasted death, the spirit told Zeratul about how the Overmind had been enslaved and forced to kill the xel'naga, and then given a similar mission of destruction against the protoss. However, the Overmind created the Queen of Blades, a free being, to circumvent this plot. Zeratul found this hard to believe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Nonetheless, he saw the painful vision: Kerrigan would be slain in the (possibly alternate) future conflict called Armageddon, leaving Amon and his hybrids free to take control of the Swarm. They would use it to crush the protoss. Afterward, the hybrids would turn on the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul stored this knowledge in an Ihan crystal, intending to deliver it to Commander Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. References Category:Storyline